Not Enough
by WincestSounds
Summary: Draco blames himself for everything that Harry’s been through. He finally takes the chance to tell Harry how he’s felt. Harry’s life, in Draco’s eyes, is all his fault. Can Draco give Harry the one thing he needs to survive? Year 7 DH yaoi
1. Just A Thought

Not Enough

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just A Thought

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Alas, another fanfic! 

It's about time KaKaVegeGurl did some updating, I bet you all have been growing restless, well don't worry, there will be more to come, and I hope that I can build up some inspiration and begin writing to many of my other fanfics that need some updating. sweat drop Please come in, the ac's on high, so you don't have to worry too much, and grab yourself a cup of yaoi, they're on the counter over there, then sit down, and enjoy the story!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

NotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnough

* * *

**D** He seemed alone to me. When he was laughing. When he was talking to his friends. Even when he said he was happy. I think he was sad. I think he was alone. As much as I loved him, I could never get up the courage to talk to him. To show him how much I cared. I could have been wrong about it. But I felt I was right. I still do. More eyes have been on him over time, as he grew up; and changed. Into the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. Into the greatest thing. Whenever he thought he was alone. He wasn't. I was always there. I was there when he fought Quirrel. I was there when he heard the voices. I was there when he fought Tom Riddle. I was there when he found out Sirius Black was his Godfather. And when he saw Lupin turn into a Werewolf, when he went back in time, when he was in the Prefect's bathroom, when he dove underwater and saved Weasley, when he saw he-who-must-not-be-named arise once more, when Diggory died, when he thought he was expelled, when he used Umbridge's magic quill, I was there, I was even there when he stayed with Black for those few weeks. And when he taught Longbottom the Patronus Charm, when he fought my father, and most of all... I'm here with him now. I'll always be with him. I watched him grow, and I'm so proud of him. But for a reason known only to me, I am also scared. Potter can't handle as much as some think he can. He's alone in his heart. No one to love, no one to care for. And to him... To live for. He thinks he has no one. But as sad as that may sound... The one he could care for... Isn't _brave _enough to tell the truth... **D**

**D** But I _am _coward enough to lie. **D**

* * *

"... bloody well thinks he's right. Rudy Ravenclaws." 

"Put a sock in it Parkinson, or I'll do it for you."

A few Slytherin's chuckled. Pansy, however, looked to be both astonished and outraged.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in a separate compartment, his head throbbing in ache. He was just about to close the door when both Crabbe and Goyle noticed him.

"Malfoy." They both grunted and climbed in to join him. Taking up and entire side on their own.

Pansy smiled and followed suit, sitting beside Draco and Blaise did the same as well.

* * *

**D** Unfortunately I got my attention from idiots. Both Crabbe and Goyle were too bone-headed to understand my problem. Even if I told them. Parkinson... She may not have been stupid... But she would tell anyone who was willing to listen. And as for Blaise... He'd most likely use it against me. I had to be careful of everything I said around those two. This was mine and Potter's last year at Hogwarts and my father was still in Azkaban. I must admit... I was grateful for that bit of comfort. Being home without him there was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, and it was all thanks to Potter... My mind always wondered... Without Potter around I'd probably be nothing. I'd be... Dust in the wind. A drop of mud in an endless ocean. Potter was my everything. How could I let him stray this far away from me? My own self-centeredness would be my downfall. I had chased him away, pushed him away. I didn't even deserve his hate. If I hadn't been such a rude git... Maybe I'd actually have a chance. I know I could make him happy. I could make him feel good. I could satisfy his every need. If only I hadn't been such an ass. Maybe he would've been happy. **D**

**D** Maybe I would've been happy. **D**

* * *

"Harry's taking medical classes with Madam Pomfrey this year, aren't you, Harry?" 

"Give him a chance to talk, Hermione."

"I think it's great."

"So do I, Luna, Harry's going to like it. And besides, he'll be taking the class with another person, so it won't be just him and Madam Pomfrey there. So at least he'll have some help."

* * *

**D** Would he ever know how much I thought of him? I'd never give myself the chance to tell him. No matter how badly I wanted to. What was worse? I had become the thing he hated most. A Deatheater... Not in the mind... But the marking on my wrist would tell Harry all he needed to know. I feared the way he would react. And that's why I'm here now. He may have had friends... But I know he needed more. He needed a touch. And I was the only one to give it to him. Everytime I heard him call me 'Malfoy'... It made me realize just how much he must've hated me. He spat at my name as much as I did. Now would be my only chance to make things right. Would he forgive me? I know could make him happy. **D **

**D** I know in my heart that I could. If only I had told him sooner. Maybe he wouldn't be in the shape he was now. Only I know the true state he's in. Not like he'd want to tell anyone else. But I really wondered if Granger had figured it out yet. I was giving her too much credit. I was/am the only one who knows about Harry's most deepest, darkest secret. I found out on an accident. I never meant to listen in, or spy on him. As much as I had done that already, how could I have missed this? I found out in my fourth year. I had taken a break from class and went to relieve myself in the bathroom. I was already finished and had my pants zipped back up for only a second when the door to the boy's bathroom opened and he stepped in. **D**

* * *

Draco peeked through the crack in his door, his eyes widened at what he saw. 

Harry sat side view; tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

**D** I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. He was sitting there; crying, no less than six feet away, I felt like I shouldn't have been there. **D**

* * *

"God..." Harry ran his hand under his glasses to wipe away his tears.

* * *

**D** He was crying at first, and then he was sobbing. I knew I'd get in trouble for being out of class for so long; but I didn't care. I felt so guilty just watching him... And then I saw it... Something that would change my life forever... His robe had shifted up a bit to expose most of his arms... There they were; several long gashes in the skin, some faded, and some looked fresh. He had fallen victim to cutting. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what made him cry that day; I probably never would. But after that, it seemed so obvious that he was a cutter; he wore long sleeves. After that day I finally came to the lasting conclusion... I could make him happy. **D**

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Began and over just like that? Please wait for more people, the next chapter will be comming out soon! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Into Consideration

Not Enough

* * *

Chapter 2 - Into Consideration

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome to the second chapter! 

KaKaVegeGurl's been really lazy lately! So please excuse that, I thought I would do so much more updating after school ended last summer, but I was just too damn depressed, but that should be no reason to torture you with the curiosity for the next chapters of some of my fan fics, I'm so sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll become more motivated in the next few weeks. LOL, but anyway, please take a seat, sit back and relax, it's time for some action, please have cup of yaoi and get comfortable!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To zoomaphonethepirate: "Yeah, you've totally got that right, thank you for the review, please continue reading and enjoy!"_

_To DarkerImage: "If you can't get it, please find another fanfic to read, but thanks for the review, I hope you continue to read!"_

_To Toni: "Thank you, that was so simple, yet sweet, I love the fact that you found my fic worthy of a review, please continue on!"_

_To cabbagehobbit: "LOL, I know, some times I con do some of the most angsty stuff, maybe it runs in the blood, I hope I didn't take TOO long to update, enjoy and have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To Zesty: "I can't believe you just called me a bitch, lol. Well, I don't walk on four legs, and if I were a bitch, you wouldn't be able to read my fanfics, because I wouldn't have the brains to know how to type. Really, I tend to come across those a lot, for some odd reason, I finally wanted to write something like this and make it go the way I wanted it to go, so this is it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please continue reading on and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!"

* * *

_

NotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnough

* * *

Draco's Thoughts

* * *

I could make him happy. All I needed was a chance; if he would give me one; just one chance... I know I didn't deserve one, but like I had thought over at least a million times; I could make it better for him. I could do it. I had been thinking about how to approach this idea, and to confront Harry with my feelings without being attacked before I could even get half of the words out. I had to admit that I was terrified, I had to find a way to get Harry alone, but I knew his friends would not leave him alone with me for one second. They seldom did it an other time any way. My chances were very slim if any chance were there at all. But some how I had to do it, some how I had to tell him. I know that it would make all of the difference to him, I know it would.

Because I could make him happy.

I _will _make him happy.

* * *

"You, dear, are going to fall ill in eight days, you will be very weak." Professor Trelawney said in her usual dreamy voice, not even casting her eyes over as she touched Draco's shoulder in passing, "It will become dangerous for you to discuss things around a boy in Gryffindor." She paused and then smiled softly, acting as if she had realized something, or maybe she did really, "Keep that a secret to your self, if you don't, there will be great consequences." 

Draco paled as the room began to whisper around him, he, himself, had been a victim of this Professor's predictions; and they had all been correct, but how could he keep quiet? He had just decided to tell Harry everything.

Draco spoke up finally, after a long pause left for thought, "But, Professor... What shall happen if I _do _keep the secret?"

Trelawney turned to him once more, "The death of whom you most care for... And you, as well, will become the thing you most fear."

"You know then?" Draco asked as finally everyone in the entire room was paying attention, "Who it is that I care for? You know I love hi-"

"Yes," Trelawney said, interrupting him with a shudder, "But think once more, dear boy. You should not speak of it to that person."

Draco paled even more and frowned, he couldn't help but glare up at her, "But, Professor, I don't want him to die!"

"Him?" Shouted out Seamus Finnegan very loudly from the other side of the room.

The class bursted into talk; just as the bell rang.

Professor Trelawney turned away once more, "It seems your father and he-who-must-not-be-named think most differently."

Draco stood from his seat abruptly and angrily, "Thank you Professor," He said in a hurry as he grabbed his bag roughly from the floor and left the room to dwell.

* * *

Draco's Thoughts

* * *

Thanks to Professor Trelawney, I now had made up my mind completely, I would make him happy, she'd only made it more clear to me than before, and Harry was not going to die. I couldn't help but be angry at what she had said, how could she just think that I would let Harry die? How could she accuse me of such a murder, however a Malfoy must remain calm in these kinds of situations, I, however, had already broken that rule, I totally lost my cool in that room. And now the entire class knew that there was someone I loved and that that person was a male. I just hope that the news wouldn't spread to the papers and my father would find out, I would surely be dead. There were still regrets egging me around in my head as a took a secret passageway to confront Harry and see what he was talking to his two friends about, I was hoping mainly that it wouldn't be me.

* * *

"I wonder if she was talking about his father, Lucius." 

Hermione shook her head at Harry and flicked that suggestion away, "No, Draco said he loved this person, he wouldn't say that about his father, he was referring to passionate love, as in a mate."

"No one ever said Malfoy was normal. And besides, you weren't even in the class when it happened, we heard the whole thing while you were taking that Arithmancy test." Ron said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I love Arithmancy," Hermione said boldly.

Harry sniggered at a thought, "Maybe he meant Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, "Well... It was a male... But I don't think it was him either."

"She also said he'd become the thing he most feared."

Ron smiled, "Good."

"A Death Eater?" Hermione suggested.

Harry shrugged and then gasped, "The thing the person he loves, hates the most."

Ron almost choked on his own saliva at the largely confusing thing his friend had just said, "How'd you get that one?"

"Well, it just seems so obvious," Harry began to explain, "This person means a lot to him, so he wouldn't want to disappoint them, right? And he hasn't even told them how he felt. He probably wouldn't tell them because, considering it's a male, he's most likely scared that the person wasn't like that, or thought it was kind of sick, and would snap at him and hate him, he's afraid he'll be-"

"Rejected?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked ahead.

Draco stood there; face pale and pointed as usual, short silvery blond hair slicked back smoothly and shining in the light comming from the window.

"You're smart, I'll give you that, Potter." He said with his usual sneer and stepped away from the wall, "I didn't think you would catch on so quickly, no one know's what I fear, and you figured that out within a few seconds of thinking it over. But it'll take you much more to figure out who it is that I '_feel_' for. I would be surprised if you _ever _got it. And yes, it's passionate wise, Granger's right, and it's neither of your two first guesses. You're not even close."

Harry frowned, his eyebrows going down, "Who said we were talking about you?"

"I've been listening to you this entire time, Potter, I heard the Snape remark and the lot about my father. And frankly, I'm not like Weasley."

Ron frowned as well and cracked his knuckles, "I'll show you 'not like me'."

Draco smiled and his eyebrows raised in amusement, "Precisely." He smirked and lifted his arm, flicking off Ron, his sneer still on his face, he was looking unusually cocky.

"Malfoy," Harry warned him, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from going at Draco, "Don't push your luck."

Hermione nodded and did the same, "Just listen to Harry, Ron. It's not worth it, this is just what he wants you to do."

"Whatever," Ron shoved away from her, "I don't care if it's 'just what he wants'. He's still going to get it if he keeps it up."

"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Draco smirked, egging him on, "Gonna fight?"

Ron pushed forward through Harry, even as the Slytherin backed away a bit, and hit Draco square in the nose as hard as he could, "No... It was a warning."

Harry gasped as Draco fell back a few feet and hit the ground, "Ron, I told you not to!"

Ron shrugged and turned away, but still glaring darkly at the Slytherin sitting on the ground, "And I'm still warning you, Malfoy. You try anything again and I'll pound you."

Draco gasped as Ron began walking away, Hermione slowly following suit. He was stunned to think that the red-head had lost it so quickly.

"Don't," Harry said, watching as Draco wiped the blood that was pouring from his nose away, "Come near me, Malfoy. Or I, myself, will beat you down."

Draco looked up as tears filled his eyes, both from the pain in his nose, and from the harsh words Harry had said. Harry looked once more at him before leaving; following after his two best friends.

* * *

Draco's Thoughts

* * *

The mark on my wrist hurt more now than it ever had, I could feel a burning sensation filling up my entire arm. And there was only one reason for it... I made Harry hate me more than possible, if it was possible, the glare he gave me told me so; how could I tell him how I felt now? And with Weasley's warning as well... No to try anything... I wouldn't be able to get near Harry without Ronald's trust, and how could I gain that? I was a Malfoy, he'd never trust me... Unless...

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That was a very short chapter, but I wanted to get this out asap, I'm sorry for all of these long ass waits, but here's the next chapter, I hope you all can wait for the next one, I promise that it will be much longer than this one, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed your cup of yaoi. Please review! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Trying

Not Enough

* * *

Chapter 3 - Trying

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome to the third chapter!

It's been a bit since I last updated this fanfic, but you need not wait any longer, prepare yourselves for the next part of 'Not Enough'. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic! Have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

_

* * *

To meg: "And you got it dude! Your wish is my command, lol."_

_To mechan: "LOL, a lot of my fan fics just happen to be that, heh, sorry! And here's your update, enjoy!"_

_To hurtinphoenix: "Wow, all of that just for lil ol' me, lol, thanks for the review, have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To HyperBunnyAttack: "Aren't you a little anxious? O.o, lol, I'm just joking, here you go!"_

* * *

NotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnoughNotEnough

* * *

(D) In the past all I ever did was give Harry a reason to hate me, I was rude; saying the most heartless things to him and putting him down all of the time. I was harsh; getting him in trouble left and right, whispering behind his back, and going out of my way to cause any form of mayhem in his life. And I was down-right uncaring, I said countless things to his two best friends, tried to scare him, and all because he wouldn't take my hand. That's all he ever knew, or at least... That's all I ever showed him that I was, a spoiled little brat, who got everything he wanted because of his rich pure-blooded father, living in a nice clean mansion. In all I've done to him, I was the antagonist; nothing I wanted intentionally, I really had only wanted his friendship to begin with, but now, after everything I've done... I didn't deserve it. If I really wanted to get his friendship, I would have to gain his trust, though that would be almost impossible. (D)

* * *

The day was unusually sunny, Gryffindor having just beat Slytherin in Quidditch the day before, the trio could be found sitting outside enjoying the atmosphere and chatting softly while they did their work. Hermione sat, going over Ron's Potion's essay while Harry finished his. They weren't the only ones outside, there was Luna sitting nearby reading the Quibbler, Seamus and Dean in the corner, chatting amongst each other, Neville near a distant tree reading a book on Herbology, and loads of others sitting against the trees; under the shade.

"Well, Potter, Weasley... Granger, nice to see you three out on this beautiful day."

The trio looked up as a shadow blocked the light from the sun. Finally when their vison got use to the sudden change in lighting they all gasped as they realized that standing there before them was Draco Malfoy.

"Got any guesses on who it is that I love?" He asked with his usual sneer, the last word falling off his tongue as if he had never said it before.

Harry and Ron stood up after setting there stuff down in the grass beside them.

"A few," Said Hermione, still sitting down, going over Ron's paper as she was before, eyes down on the paper.

Draco paled for a moment and then sneered again, "Who do yo-" He paused, his face scrunching up, he breathed in sharply, and then once more before he sneezed.

Harry cocked a brow and watched him in amusement, "What's wrong, Malfoy? Getting sick?"

Draco sneezed a few more times before standing up straight once more, "Of course not, Malfoys don't get sick."

"You don't say?"

Hermione finally stopped and looked up at the Slytherin, "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"Absolutely," Draco pulled a large bag out of his pocket and shoved it into Ron's hands, "They're not cursed, and they're not fake, or anything like that, there's no catch, now," He paused and pulled out two other bags and handed them to Ron as well, "Don't dare give it back or away to anyone, I want your family to have it, and DON'T let anyone outside of them know who gave it to you, or my father would kill me."

Ron watched as the Slytherin left, he looked both astonished and confused, holding the bags in his hands, a vacant expression on his face.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, setting Ron's essay down and standing up beside them.

Harry opened the bags to look in and gasped, "... They're full of Galleons."

* * *

After Hermione had tried every test she could think of, she concluded that the galleons were perfectly fine. She tried all of the spells on every single Galleon and finally packed them all back up in their bags and gave them back to Ron, who was still amazed, but sent it all home to his mom and dad anyway, with a letter about what had happened. They too had the galleons tested as well, professionally, and still nothing. So they used them, and they were grateful.

* * *

"You don't owe me anything, Weasley. I want nothing in return, believe me," Draco had said in a casual voice, "Don't give me it back either. That's rude."

* * *

Over the weeks Draco did nothing to aggravate them, he stayed clear of the insults and usual names, like 'Mudblood', or 'Weasel'. As a matter of fact, he only did more to help them, he was being unusually nice.

* * *

"Maybe he's just turned over a new leaf," Suggested Hermione thoughtfully.

Ron frowned at her, a look of shock paled across his face, "Are you out of your tree? Malfoy? He's **all **bad. You've gone mental; really Hermione."

Hermione glared and closed her book, looking up at Ron with a deadly glare, "I'm not mental, Ronald. I'm just saying, and besides, where were you when he handed you those bags of Galleons? He can't be all bad if he loves someone either, now can he? Maybe this has to do with that."

"How?" Harry asked curiously looking up from his book.

"Maybe he's in love with one of you two." Hermione suggested.

"What!" Ron gasped, sitting up straight and looking at her as if she'd grown two heads, "Now you really have gone mad, Hermione."

"No I haven't," Hermione got up abruptly, "He _did _say it was a guy, and to be honest, I think it's Harry, see you around." And she turned, picking up her books and her bag and walking into the girl's dormitories.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"I hate it when she does that," Ron mumbled at last.

* * *

(D) It wasn't like I was trying to suck up, or really kiss ass, I just wanted him, I'd do anything for him, anything. I loved him so much, I didn't care what happened to me anymore. I wanted him so badly. And if I had to fight to the death for him, I would. Moving on; my plan was to try to get him to like me, maybe he'd like the _real _me, at least more than the me he knows me as, I never should've lied to him in the first place. He was a good person, doing what he thought was best, being nice to everyone... Everyone that deserved it. There were a few he'd let die, like my father, or Voldemort, or even me, I didn't blame him though, I **made **him hate me. I deserved nothing more than that, I was worthless, I really was. And I always acted like I had a stick shoved up my 'Pureblooded Ass'. That was another thing, I didn't _really _have a problem with Muggle Borns, I just acted like I did. I should've been put into Hufflepuff; I was such a pussy. I was always scared of everything. Especially the unnatural; like Werewolves, Vampires, Dementors, those kinds of things. I couldn't have been Slytherin's heir if I was birthed right from his wife and had that bastard's name. I was even terrified of snakes; any kind, especially large Basilisks. I'd've pissed my pants comming face to face with something like that. Fred and George Weasley seemed to have caught onto that. (D)

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle, let him go!"

Neville gasped for breath as the two thugs let him go, his nose bleeding strongly.

Draco walked up to the scene as both Harry and Ron stopped as well, letting go of the two Slytherins's robes.

"Now, what's going on?"

Crabbe looked at Goyle, who grunted in confusion.

Draco frowned, "Not going to tell me? No reason? You two disgust me. Go to the Common Room, now."

Harry watched amazedly as the idiots left.

Neville got up, looking bewildered, "Wh-what on Earth-"

"Let me take care of that," Draco whipped out his wand, muttered a few things, gave it a wave and poof-Neville's nose was as good as new.

Harry and Ron stood transfixed.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's all for now, please enjoy and wait for the next chapter and also, review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Confrontation At Last

Not Enough

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Alright so it's been over a freaking YEAR since I wrote a chapter to this. I'm not entirely sure what took me so long, because I love this fic, but I do apologize.

Sorry guys. ; I really am sorry. I'm not sure what I've been doing to have cast aside all of these lovely fanfics...

Okay, so I'm not gonna keep chatting too much because I know you all have been dying fer this one so yeh.

Onward to Chapter 4!

Please take a seat and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Review Response:**

_To meg: "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! I hope yer still reading, lol. ;"_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confrontation At Last**

* * *

'I'm not really sure what has gotten into me lately, I just know I have to do something to make him trust me.' 

'I don't really care what it is.'

'Giving the Weasleys the money they need to live and take care of each other or stopping Crabbe and Goyle from hurting other Gryffindors... I honestly don't care.'

'Whatever it takes to make up for everything I've done in the past.'

'Whatever it takes to finally be able to tell him how I feel.'

'To show him who I am.'

'That's all that really matters to me. I just want him to know that he isn't alone. And that it's not his fault.'

'Everyone needs someone. And I know he needs me. Because I know I'm the one that can make him happy. I'm the only one who can help him to forgive himself.'

'I am not a coward any more.'

* * *

Harry and Ron stood transfixed as the Slytherin Prince turned from Neville and walked away; back down the hall full of equally astonished students, back down the hall he had walked down so many times; while he taunted them, made fun of them, and embarrassed them. 

Back down the hall that he would never walk through as the old Draco, ever again.

Pansy raised a brow from inside the crowd.

* * *

Draco walked across the edge of the Black Lake; staring out at a sky so blue, so full of white clouds and a sun shining as brightly as ever. 

He smiled weakly as he finally pocketed his wand with shaking hands.

'Did I really, honestly just do that?'

'I'm degrading my family name. But in a sort of way it's amusing. Amusing to others, it must be, to see a Slytherin; a Malfoy, do the things that I just did.'

'One would think I was a bit out of state or under a spell of some sort. But only I know the truth.'

'I am only being me.'

'For once.'

"Malfoy."

The blond turned at the sound of his name and he knew, he knew before he even heard the voice, that Harry had been following him.

"Ah," The Slytherin said cattily, feeling the front toes of his shoes digging into the grass more then his heels, "Hello Harry."

Green eyes widened at the silkiness milking from Draco's throat, astonishment shone over the Gryffindor's tan skin more obvious then discomfort, "Wh-What do you want?"

Draco arched a brow in thought, "What do I want? You followed me, Harry. I think I should be the one asking that question."

"Cut it with the bull shit Malfoy." Harry balled a fist at his side as his jaw clenched in anger, "You don't do anything without a reason and I know you're up to something this time. I'm not blind."

"Clearly, you can see me of course, how else could you be bl-"

"Shut your trap!" The Raven-haired boy's eyebrows narrowed more, "Galleons upon gallons to Ron and you repaired Neville's nose... **What do you want from me**?"

Draco pocketed both his hands, nervously, "I don't want anything from you Harry."

"You're lying."

"Strong words, but too bad they're wrong." Draco stepped towards the Golden boy and smirked, "The only thing I want you to do Harry, is to help yourself."

Harry stared at him unsurely, "What do you mean?"

Draco nodded slightly and walked past him, stopping once to say one more thing, "I mean... I want you to stop cutting yourself. You're destroying perfectly good skin."

"How do yo-"

"Shh," The Slytherin hissed with his back to Harry still, he sneezed harshly and sighed, "You don't ask. You never ask. But do stop... Forgive yourself. Sirius wouldn't want you doing this to yourself, would he?"

Harry turned in shock as the blond boy walked back up to the school in silence, but fear was mounting in the Gryffindor's mind.

* * *

'Forgive yourself.' 

Draco set his bag down by his bed and laid himself out over the sheets, feeling his muscles relaxing he let his hand wander up past his head and underneath the pillows to pull out an antique-looking oval shaped mirror the size of his hand.

"You know what to do."

The mirror vibrated lightly in his hands for a mere second before an image began to play out in it and sound filled his ears.

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"Well yeah, he did. But he didn't tell me why he's doing what he's doing."

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry disbelievingly, "Well what **did **he say?" 

The Gryffindor Golden Boy shrugged his shoulders and stalked up the stairs of the Boy's Dormitories, "Hermione he hardly said anything at all, I just want to get to bed."

"But it's hardly even four!" Ron retorted.

Harry rolled his shoulders at the red head as he closed the door and walked to his bed, he lifted the mattress and pulled from under it a knife.

* * *

Draco grimaced in anger as he watched the mirror's surface.

* * *

The Gryffindor set back down the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, he turned on the water in the sink and pulled back his sleeve.

* * *

"I told you to stop." 

Harry looked up from his breakfast and glared at the Slytherin.

Draco, however, was completely unfazed as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, "Harry, you better stop... Get up."

"Excuse me, Malfoy. I think you're at the wrong table."

"Shut the fuck up Thomas." Draco countered, still staring down at Harry, "We need to talk and we need to talk now."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

The blond felt his fuse light at the sight of the Gryffindor in front of him, "You know... You made me break my mirror because you couldn't stop your stupid cut-"

Harry smacked a hand over Draco's mouth to stop him from talking, "Alright, let's talk. **Outside**."

"Good," The Slytherin mumbled under Harry's hand.

Green eyes glared at him darkly as the Gryffindor stood from his seat and walked out in the hallway with Draco hot on his feet, other numerous eyes followed their trip out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"First of all, I want to know how you knew." 

Draco bit his lip and looked to the side, the clogginess of winter was stuffing his nose up, "I had a mirror that showed me everything you do."

"A mirror?" Draco nodded, "How long have you had it?"

"Since I was twelve."

Harry stared at him incredulously, "You've been watching me all these years!?"

The blond nodded guiltily, "Yes."

"That's..." Harry paused and thought, "That's disturbing."

Draco frowned and looked to the side in shame, "Yeah, think what ever you want."

"Obviously," The Gryffindor looked at him and stepped back a foot, "So you've seen me... You've seen me c-"

"Cutting?" Draco asked and Harry nodded slowly, "I'll admit I didn't know about it for a while. But when I did find out... I was a bit disappointed in you."

Harry bit his tongue and sat back against the wall, "I really don't know what to think about you now."

The Slytherin smiled, "Think what you want. Either way, I don't care. I just want you to stop hurting yourself. It's wrong and dangerous."

"Oh yeh? And what do you care?"

"I care a lot more then you think you know." Draco stared at him sadly, "I care a lot."

Harry looked to his left and shifted his feet, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Harry, I'm not what you think I am," The Slytherin said hesitantly, "I don't think you're gripping on to that concept."

"I don't want to grip onto anything of your's Malfoy." The Raven-haired teen said smartly, "I don't even wanna think about gripping. You're a monster like you're father. You always will be."

Draco grimaced in pain at the harshness of the other boy's words.

Harry stood up and glared at him, "And as for that. Malfoy's don't feel pain. Remember? You've been out to hurt me since we were pre-teens. And I'm positive that that's what you're trying to do now. Well you're not go-"

"Harry, honestly,"Draco felt his eyes glassing over and blurring, "I've never meant to hurt you, ever. If you would just let me help you."

"That's a laugh," The Gryffindor chuckled lightly, "Malfoy... Don't start with me. Don't you even start."

Draco frowned now, taking a step forward, "I didn't just 'start'. You don't seem to understand. It started the day I met you."

"What started?"

"Us, you and me. We started," Draco started getting this egging feeling of cliche-ness coming along, "Why won't you let me make it up to you?"

"There is no making up." Harry pushed the bangs out of his face, "I'm the 'Chosen One'. And you're a Death Eater in-training. 'Making up' fits no where in there."

The Slytherin felt a burning sense of pain wash over his body, "But I love-"

Harry raised a brow at him as the blond paused.

Draco stopped and closed his mouth, "You know what... Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"This, this all of this. I'm over it. It's gone," Draco put his hands up in defeat, "I'm tired of it. All your catty remarks. You just have to say something snarky right back at me every single time I try to tell you, but you don't listen. I'm trying to help you. I'm here to help you. I'm begging on my knees for a second chance that maybe you'll take me back and let me help you. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of loving you because honestly... You hate Malfoy. You hate him so much that you won't even let yourself meet Draco."

Harry stared in shock as the Slytherin turned and darted for the dungeons.

* * *

** Ending Notes:  
**

Alright guys! There it is!

I'll be sure to come out with Chapter 5 a lot sooner then this one did. So, so sorry! TT

Please review!?

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
